Malie City
Malie City (Japanese: マリエシティ Malie City) is a coastal city situated on Ula'ula Island of the Alola region. Its architecture is heavily influenced by designs from the Johto region. Places of interest Malie City proper Ula'ula Ferry Terminal The Ula'ula Ferry Terminal is located on the east side of the city. The player can take the ferry to Heahea City and Aether Paradise as soon as they can visit the Ferry Terminal. After battling Gladion at Aether House, but before battling Lusamine at Aether Paradise, the ferry is undergoing maintenance and cannot be taken. Instead, Gladion stands on the pier and offers to take the player to Aether Paradise in his Team Skull ship. | }} }} Malie Garden Malasada shop The malasada shop is located along the south road of Malie City. The left attendant sells Spicy or Bitter Malasada for 200, which is immediately fed to a Pokémon and increases its Affection. The right attendant sells the Bag item Big Malasada for 350. }} Sushi High Roller Sushi High Roller is a high-class restaurant located along the south road of Malie City. Here, the player can buy Z- meals for 4,000 each. After each meal, the player receives four complimentary Heart Scales. After the player has passed Nanu's grand trial, once a day, if they order a Ronin Set, Nanu will join the player and pay for both meals himself, as well as giving the player his Heart Scales. In Pokémon Sun and Moon only, a female at the table will offer to trade the player her for a . Salon The salon is situated off the city's west street. The player can have their hair cut or colored here. This is also where can be trimmed into its different styles for 500. Apparel shop The apparel shop is located by the west wall of Malie Garden. It sells fashion items, offering tops, bottoms, shoes, bags, hats, and eyewear, as well as socks for female players. Male fashion items Female fashion items Malie Community Center The community center is located in the north of the city on the west side of Malie Garden. It contains a large sitting area with a television for visitors, as well as a vending machine. A girl in the sitting area will give the player's lead Pokémon the if it has maximum Affection. Two rooms down a hallway contain a class on weather effects and a flea market. | }} }} Male fashion items Female fashion items Malie Library The Malie Library is a two-story building located in the north off the city's west road where the public can come to read any of the books in the library. The upper floor contains several books on Alola's past, touching on the guardian deities, Island Kahunas, and Legendary Pokémon. Kantonian Gym Introduced in , the Kantonian Gym is an unofficial Pokémon Gym designed to give Alolan people the chance to experience what challenging a Pokémon Gym feels like in other regions. Outer Cape Recycling Plant The Recycling Plant at the cape processes all of the garbage produced in Alola. Human s gather the garbage which is then consumed by and . Battle styles An old man named Gester teaches battle styles here and allows the player to change their battle style to any style they've learned. Battle styles refer to how the player sends out a Pokémon at the beginning of a battle and are purely aesthetic. Demographics Pokémon Sun and Moon The population of Malie City is 68, tying it with Heahea City for the title of the second largest city in Alola. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |100}}| }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} }} Items Malie City proper in the apparel shop if the player has / registered in their Pokédex|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= 10,000}} in the Community Center sitting area|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} in the Community Center for 100, after defeating her in battle|US=yes|UM=yes}} }} in the weather class after attempting the quiz|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} 3,000|Su=yes|US=yes}} 3,000|M=yes|UM=yes}} west of the Malie Library after returning the Left Poké Ball|US=yes|UM=yes}} in the Malie Library after answering her questions|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} in their party|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} in the Pokémon Center, after passing Nanu's grand trial|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} in the Malasada Restaurant, after passing Nanu's grand trial |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} after receiving TM21 |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: an item and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. In , the first time the player visits this particular Café, the Center's Nurse will decide to take a break and join them. After telling the player what's been on her mind, the nurse will give them some Poké Beans. Zygarde Cube |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Totem Stickers Outer Cape Shawn in front of the Recycling Plant after defeating Chase|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} Nainoa after defeating him|US=yes|UM=yes}} Zygarde Cube |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Totem Stickers Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon Malie City proper Outer Cape }} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Outer Cape Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon Malie City proper If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 1,740 |game=SM |location=Malie City |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 1,740 |game=SM |location=Malie City |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 1,740 |game=SM |location=Malie City |pokemon=3}} | | | ;After battling Gladion at the Aether House |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSNanu.png |size=150px |prize= 6,240 |class=Island Kahuna |classlink=Island Kahuna |name= |game=SM |location=Malie City |pokemon=3}} | | | Malie Community Center }} 150px|Jolteon User|Jane|11,000|1|135|Jolteon|♂|55|None|36=オロチマル|37=Orochimaru}} Outer Cape 150px|Janitor|Melvin|1,080|2|568|Trubbish|♂|26|None|568|Trubbish|♂|27|None|36=ミチアキ|37=Michiaki}} 150px|Janitor|Shawn|1,080|1|089A|Muk|♂|27|None|36=セイジロウ|37=Seijirō}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Chase|1,972|1|088A|Grimer|♂|29|None|36=ソウタロウ|37=Sōtarō}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Malie City proper If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 1,740 |game=USUM |location=Malie City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 1,740 |game=USUM |location=Malie City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 1,740 |game=USUM |location=Malie City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| ;After battling Gladion at the Aether House |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSNanu.png |size=150px |prize= 7,040 |class=Island Kahuna |classlink=Island Kahuna |name= |game=USUM |location=Malie City |pokemon=3}} | | | Malie Community Center 150px|Team Skull Grunt||896|1|747|Mareanie|♀|28}} }} 150px|Jolteon User|Jane|11,000|1|135|Jolteon|♂|55|None|36=オロチマル|37=Orochimaru}} Outer Cape 150px|Janitor|Melvin|1,120|2|568|Trubbish|♂|28|None|568|Trubbish|♂|28|None|36=ミチアキ|37=Michiaki}} 150px|Janitor|Shawn|1,120|1|089A|Muk|♂|28|None|36=セイジロウ|37=Seijirō}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Chase|2,040|1|088A|Grimer|♂|30|None|36=ソウタロウ|37=Sōtarō}} }} 150px|Rising Star|Nainoa|1,344|2|225|Delibird|♂|29|None|749|Mudbray|♂|28|None|36=ダイスケ|37=Daisuke}} In the anime Maile City debuted in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, where Acerola was shown reading a tale about the "Greedy Rapooh" to and Piko. In the next episode, arrived to the city on a ferry to compete in the Ula'ula Island trial. He also visited Malie Library, where he first learned about the " " from Acerola. The port of Malie City appeared again in Guiding an Awakening! as Ash headed back to Melemele Island after successfully completing his trial. Malie City was also briefly seen at the end of Not Caving Under Pressure!, when Ash and headed there to take a ferry back to Melemele Island after finishing their stay-over tour of the Hokulani Observatory. The class traveled to Malie City again for a two-day trip in SM117. They stayed at the local Pokémon Center and wore traditional Malie-style clothing so they could get involved with the city's unique Johto-inspired culture. Their tour guide, Chikuwa Anaaki, escorted the group through the famous Malie Garden. In the next episode, Chikuwa took the group to the Kantonian Gym, where they completed several tasks given by the resident ninjas Shirataki, Hanpen, and Ganmo before reaching the , Ryuki. Kiawe and Ash were the only ones qualified to battle Ryuki. Kiawe lost his match, while Ash defeated Ryuki's Pokémon in a Double Battle and earned himself an unofficial Ryuki Badge. The class then left Malie City and returned to Melemele Island. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Malie City first appeared in the . After breaking out of Po Town's barrier, a group of Ultra Beasts began causing havoc all over Ula'ula Island. A and made their way to Malie City Outer Cape, where they destroyed the Recycling Plant and burned down a boat from a nearby dock. Afterward, they headed down to the city itself. Innocent civilians caught up in the danger were transported to Hokulani Observatory for shelter. File:Malie City Recycling Plant Adventures.png|Malie City Recycling Plant in Pokémon Adventures Trivia * In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the man in the Ula'ula Ferry Terminal who gives the player a Nugget says that he dug up lots of Nuggets on the Sevii Islands. This heavily suggests that this man is the same one who can be found mining for gold at Three Isle Path in , further supported by their similar dialogue. * Arabella, the Trainer referenced by Nainoa, is a Gym Trainer who appears in the Viridian Gym in . Name origin Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Cities de:Malihe City es:Ciudad Malíe fr:Malié it:Malie ja:マリエシティ zh:馬利埃靜市